Home At Last
by Kelsavanna
Summary: One night when Aubrey's younger step-sister is being quite a handful, Aubrey makes a wish that the Goblin king would take her away but when the goblin king appears. Aubrey has to choice between her dream or her annoying step-sister. Update:Chapter 1-5 replaced!
1. Chapter 1: Are we there yet?

**Home At Last**

**Chapter 1: **

Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer: **

This is a work of fanfiction using characters and places from Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

He wore a white poet shirt with a black leather vest over top of it. Both hands covered with black leather gloves; his leggings were a solid grey and he wore black leather boots that was just under his knees. Dangling from his neck was a long silver chain with a sickle-shaped ornament attached to it. In the middle of the ornament was a golden circle with swirls craved in it.

His long straight blonde hair hung over his shoulders as he looked into a crystal ball that was held between his covered thumb and four fingers on his right hand. The crystal ball was just inches away from his face and his mismatched eyes twitched as he focused on the little crystal ball. His lips curled up into a grin as he stared at the crystal ball, he seemed somewhat amused.

He lay in his throne with only his left leg propped up on his throne's arm. Leaning beside his throne was his black leather scepter; the scepter had a small round crystal ball at the end of it. Little ugly creatures were surrounding him and his throne. He seemed to pay little attention to these creatures and concentrated on the little crystal ball that was in his hand. This man was defiantly a king.

The goblin king shifted in his throne without taking his eyes off the crystal ball. His eyes twitched again as he threw his right leg over the left leg that was rested on the arm of his throne. The goblin king twirled the crystal ball between his four fingers and thumb as he continued to watch what was inside the crystal ball. The goblin king had sat on his throne looking at that crystal ball for hours, in that time he didn't move much and he didn't take his eyes of the crystal ball.

"We will have a new arrival soon." The goblin king whispered to himself quietly while looking at the crystal ball in his hand.

"New arrival." Yelled a little ugly goblin in tattered clothes

"Where?" Asked another little goblin with a huge nose

"You?" asked another goblin with a rusty helmet on his head while pointing at a tinier goblin that was sitting next to him.

"No" The tiny goblin said while hitting the one that asked him the question over the head with his hand.

"OW" yelled the goblin that got hit on the head; He then tackled the tiny goblin.

The two goblins rolled around on the ground while the other goblins watched. With all the commotion going on the other goblins had begun to hit each other, tackle each other and soon enough all the goblins were fighting while screaming with a high-pitched tone. By this time the Goblin king was distracted from the crystal ball and he no longer had a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the goblin king.

All the goblins stopped and looked at the goblin king in surprise. The goblin king sigh in an annoyance at the goblin's behaviour. The goblin king didn't particularly like his subjects, actually he hated them, they weren't very smart, they were hard to look at and not only that they were annoying as hell. He turned his gaze back at the crystal ball that was still in between his fingers and thumb in his right hand.

* * *

Inside the crystal ball was a young woman. She must have been in her mid-teens but even though she was young, she was very beautiful. Her long wavy dark brown hair went past her breasts and her emerald eyes twinkled in the sunlight. The girl's posture was slumped over while she sat in the back of her father's red Toyota corolla, her head hung low and her gaze was to the floor. She had her dark brown eyebrows furrowed, while her light-skinned arms were lightly across her chest and her bottom light pink lip stuck out. She wore tight light blue jeans that were torn at the knee; she also wore dark brown Mukluk boots and a plain black t-shirt.

Beside the teenager sat her bright blue-eyed four-year old step-sister who had her shoulder length dirty blonde hair in pigtails which was tied with pink ribbons. The child was very pale and the only colour she had been a light blush of pink that covered her cheeks. The little girl sat to the right of the vehicle in a pink flowered booster seat, the little girl was wearing a light pink and white polka-dotted dress that came down to her knees, and wrapped around the child's upper torso was a light pink ribbon that was tied in a bow behind her back. The little girl waved her feet (that was covered with white sandals) back and forth as she bobbled her head up and down while she hummed a little tune.

In the front passenger seat sat the teenager's step-mother. The woman's shoulder length dirty blonde hair had light blonde highlights and she had curled it before the family had left their old house. The woman also had the same bright blue eyes as the child. The woman and the child looked identical, that was because they were mother and daughter. The woman was quite stunning herself; she wore a long green V-cut dress that touched the ground, the dress was sleeve-less and the dress also showed off the woman's that showed off her DD breasts. The woman's bare tanned hands were rubbing her fully develop seven month baby belly. The woman had taken off her black flip-flops when she got into the vehicle because her feet were very swollen from pregnancy.

Beside the step-mother in the driver's seat sat the teenager's biological father. His light brown hair was cut very short to keep it from concealing his dull brown eyes. The man was concentrating on the straight long road that would bring his family to their new home. He brought his right hand up to readjust his old round metal glasses and to scratch at his jaw which had a full beard attached to it. He wore casual black shoes, blue jean pants and a white dress shirt that had the top button undone and was not tucked into his pants. This man wasn't very stunning but he wasn't ugly either.

The teenager's father had remarried six months earlier when he had found out his new wife was pregnant. The man was very thrilled when he learned about the pregnancy; he loved his wife and his wife's daughter too. As for the man's teenage daughter, she hated her father's new wife and her daughter. She thought the woman was only with her father because he still had plenty of money left from the life insurance from when his first wife died. The step-mother didn't particularly like her husband's daughter either but she had no choice but to put up with the teenager.

Not only did the teenager have to deal with having a new mother and sister but now she was moving to a new home, town and school. Her father had been transfer to a new office in this city. The family had lucked out and was able to move into the teenager mother's deceased parent's house which was left to the teenager's uncle. He was so kind to let the family stay in the home. The teenager's grandparent's had passed away a month ago but it didn't bother the teenager much because she hardly knew them. She had only met them a handful of times

The teenager never met her mother because her mother died a few hours after she was born due to complications during birth. She had always thought it was her fault that her mother had died, and that if she wasn't born then her mother would still be alive to this very day. She also felt she caused pain and suffering for her father. Because of her, her father would never have his love of his life back. The teenager would do anything to make her father happy even if it did involve "getting along" with his new wife and his new wife's daughter. She had to admit that the woman did make her father really happy and he really loved the woman and the woman's daughter.

The teenager sigh in annoyance but no one seemed to have acknowledged her.

"It's not fair." The teenager whispered between her lips but she did it loud enough for everyone in the vehicle to hear.

"Aubrey! That is quite enough, you have been saying that the whole drive down here." yelled the pregnant woman while looking back at the teenager and glaring at her.

"Now, now, honey you shouldn't be getting too upset, remember the baby; besides Aubrey's just upset because were moving to a new place." The father said calmly trying not to upset the pregnant woman even more.

"Richard, darling. She's going to be eighteen in a few months; I can't have that kind of attitude around my daughter and especially not around the new baby." Aubrey's step –mother said as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"But I didn't do anything!" Aubrey screamed out.

"Now Aubrey, Jennifer is right. You can't act that way around Caitlyn and defiantly not around the new baby." Aubrey's father calmly said.

Everything got quiet in the vehicle except for the quiet humming coming from little Caitlyn. Aubrey turned her head to look out the window that was partly open. Aubrey's dark brown hair blew around from the little wind that came through the window. As she looked out the window all she could see was a long stretch of grassland and a few trees; it was coming to the end of summer. She paid little attention to the scenery and more attention to what was going on in her head.

She felt that her father always took Jennifer's side and not hers. Just thinking those thoughts made Aubrey hate Jennifer even more than she already did. She knew she could never get along with her even if she tried her hardest. Aubrey clamped down on her bottom lip as she continued to look out the window.

"Almost there?" Caitlyn asked in a small voice.

"Very soon, sweetie." Aubrey's father answered with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes the families' vehicle drove past a huge green sign that had "WELCOME" written in big white letters.

"Were here!" Aubrey's father said with a smile on his face.

"YAY!" Caitlyn sang as she clapped her hand.

The two in the front adults smiled at the child's reaction. Aubrey just continued to look out the window while rolling her eyes.

* * *

The goblin king continued to look at the crystal ball that was still between his covered thumb and four fingers. He hadn't moved an inch. All of a sudden the corners of the goblin king's mouth twitched up as he intensely looked at the crystal ball. Soon enough he was going to make this young woman fall into his trap that he was going to lay out for her. Thinking this made his mouth twitch all the way up to a smirk. A goblin had noticed the goblin kings smirk. The goblin wobbled towards where the goblin king was sitting. The goblin king was too distracted to notice the little goblin standing in front of his throne.

"Happy?" The goblin asked while making the goblin king look at him

The goblin king's smirk disappear, the goblin king threw the crystal ball up in the air making it disappear in thin air. He swung his legs off the arm of his throne during this process he had kicked the goblin over and the goblin was now on his back. The goblin king got up from his throne and kicked the little goblin in the air. The little goblin landed on the hard ground while making a huge thump sound.

"OW!" cried the little goblin as he rubbed his head.

The goblin king ignored the cry of the goblin and walked out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Room

**Home at Last**

**Chapter 2: **

Mother's Room

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fanfiction using characters and places from Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

Aubrey father's red Toyota corolla drove past the huge green sign with "WELCOME" written in big white letters. After Caitlyn had settled down from her excitement, the whole car was silent as it drove into the town. Aubrey kept her stare out the window during the whole ride through the city. She had noticed a park with a large pond with white swans swimming in it, there was a large grey stone arch bridge that crossed the pond at different places and there were a few small grey arched bridges. There were many grey stone benches scattered around the park. The park's grass was a dark green and the park lots greenery like huge trees and flowers. There were a lot of grey pillars that were randomly placed around the park. Behind the huge trees was a large grey clock tower.

Aubrey was struck by the beauty of the park and she couldn't wait to visit it. She enjoyed being outdoors and she loved anything that had to do with nature. At Aubrey's old high school the only extracurricular activities she was in was the gardening club. She was never really popular at her high school; she was more of an outcast. She was always bullied by her peers and the only thing that kept her going to school every day was tending to the garden at the school.

Aubrey never really minded the idea of changing schools; she could care less about it. The only reason why she was acting this way with her family was because she didn't want to move into her dead mother's house and she defiantly didn't want to move in there with her step-mother and step-sister.

The red Toyota corolla went down a long grey paved road, as the car drove down the road it past many white Victorian houses on both sides of the road. The houses were huge and with beautiful landscapes. The red car pulled into a stoned laneway. Aubrey looked up through the front window and seen that the house they pulled up to was a huge white Victorian house just like the other ones they had just passed in the car.

"So this is it. The house mother grew up in." Aubrey thought as she stared at the large Victorian house.

Aubrey was the first one to unhook her seatbelt and open the backseat door. She stepped out of the car and stood beside the car while keeping her eyes on the house. The next person that unhooked their seatbelt and went out of the car was Aubrey's father.

"Wow! Nothing has changed much from the last time I've been here." Aubrey's father said as he looked at the house in front of him.

Jennifer unhooked her seatbelt and opened the door. She jumped out of the car and hobbled to Richard and his daughter, Aubrey.

"Richard don't just stand there, take Caitlyn out of the car." Jennifer yelled while rubbing her stomach.

Aubrey's father walked around the red Toyota corolla and opened up the right back door where the little girl sat. He unhooked the seatbelt and removed Caitlyn from her pink flowered booster seat. He walked towards his wife that was still standing by the passenger door waiting for him to get the child from the back seat. Richard was still carrying the child as the couple walked into the door and right behind them was Aubrey. They waited at the door from a few seconds as Richard fumbled for the right key and soon enough the family was inside the house.

When the family walked into the house there was a little walk-in area and a step that's was in front of the door. There was an arch way that led to a larger room with a huge white stair case that went up to the three different levels of the house; the house had four levels all together. The staircase was on the right of the room and underneath the staircase was a shelf that was built into the wall. The wallpaper was a light brown colour with white orange flowers on it; it had a white trim along the bottom. The floors were a light brown wood. The inside of the house was beautiful, just like the outside it had a Victorian style to it.

The house had no furniture inside of it and the only things that was inside the house was a lot of boxes with labels on them like kitchen utensils, bathroom stuff, Caitlyn's toys, etc. That was left there from another moving crew. The large pieces of furniture were packed up in a moving truck and on its way to the house.

"Oh, this place is wonderful but it needs to be updated to present time" Jennifer said as she looked around the house.

"The inside also didn't change much." Aubrey's father said as he put Caitlyn down on the floor.

"New house?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yes it is, Caitlyn." Aubrey's father answered as he smiled at the child.

Aubrey ignored her family as they continued to talk and she walked up the huge white stairs. The upstairs had the same light brown colour with white orange flowers on it wallpaper and light brown wood floor. Aubrey reached the third level of the house there was an arch that lead to a little walk space, on all the walls of the walk space was three white doors.

"Aubrey."

Aubrey heard a voice she thought it was her father's but when she looked down the stairs she seen her father and her step-mother having a conversation while Caitlyn ran back and forth in the main room. There was no way that he had called her name he was to immerge in the conversation with his wife. They were talking about what furniture will go where and what colour they were going to paint the walls after taking the wallpaper down.

"Aubrey"

Aubrey heard it again and it was coming from the left white door. She opened the door and looked inside but there was no one in there. Aubrey thought she was just hearing voices or maybe going crazy. Aubrey had walked inside of the room. The bedroom had old wallpaper that was white with orange flowers with long green grass and the wood floor was a light brown. The room was empty except for a light brown vanity table and chair that sat beside the only window. The window had a seating area on it with an orange cushion and the window was covered with orange curtains. In the left corner of the room was a shelf that was between two walls.

Aubrey knew that this room was special and she felt like she had a connection to this bedroom. Maybe this bedroom was her dead mothers, Aubrey could feel her mother's presence and even her fragrance.

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey jumped in shock when she heard the loud voice coming from behind her. She spun around and saw her father leaning against the doorway while staring at her.

"I see that you found your mother's bedroom." Aubrey's father said with a smile as he walked in.

Aubrey watched her father as he walked towards the vanity table; he stroked his index finger on the table while wiping a little dust off of it. Aubrey could hear footsteps walking up the stairs and soon enough her step-mother and sister was in her mother's room.

"There you are darling." Jennifer said as she stood in the doorway with Caitlyn peering around her legs.

Aubrey's father spun around to look at his wife while doing so he wiped his dusty finger on his pants

"What do you think about letting Aubrey have this room?" Aubrey's father said with a smile as looked into his wife's eyes

"What about Caitlyn." Her step-mother asked while putting her hands on her hips while glaring at her husband.

"She can have the room across from this, it's way bigger so it can fit all her toys." Aubrey's father answered.

"Then what about us?" Jennifer asked while Caitlyn continued to peer around her mother's legs.

"There's a room on the top floor that could fit us and the baby when it comes. It used to be a study but It's really big" Aubrey's father answered.

"Fine." Jennifer said with a sigh while leaving the room and heading to the one across from it with Caitlyn following her.

Aubrey knew that once that baby came that she would eventually have to move out. That was how her step-mother was, she only put up with Aubrey for the sake of her husband and she would jump at a chance to get rid of Aubrey. Jennifer was like the evil step-mother in Cinderella, maybe even worse.

"Really dad, I can have this room?" Aubrey asked as she looked in her father's direction.

"Of course." Aubrey's father said kindly as he turned around to look at his daughter.

"Thank you." Aubrey whispered as she walked towards her father and hugged him.

Aubrey's father was surprised by the sudden hug from his daughter because she hadn't hugged him sense he started dating Jennifer. But he was happy to have her affection; he felt that she hated him. He hugged her back and the two stopped hugging when they heard the doorbell ringing.

"That must be the movers, with our furniture." Jennifer said as she poked her head in Aubrey's room.

"I'll be right down." Aubrey's father said.

Jennifer's head disappeared and she went downstairs with her daughter following behind her.

"Well, we better go and help the movers. If you need anything just ask me." Aubrey's father said.

"Ok. I will." Aubrey answered as her father left her room.

Aubrey looked around at her mother's room that was now her's, before leaving and going down stairs to help the father and the movers.

* * *

The goblin king laid on an old dark red Victorian style sofa that was in his master bedroom. The couch sat on the right side of the bed. The bed was a four poster Victorian style, the blankets was a dark red satin blankets and pillows. There were black satin drapes that hung from the dark brown wooden poles the drapes made it hard to see the bed when the drapes were closed. Across the bed was a dark brown wooden vanity table with a mirror and dark brown wooden stool that was by the wall.

On the floor between the couch and the vanity table was a large dark red and black Victorian rug with very illustrative gold pattern. In front of the bed was a dark brown wooden bench with dark red satin covering. The left side of the bed was a dark brown wooden side table with a lit candle. The walls were painted black with red satin drapes on all the walls. There was a walk-in closet on the right side of the bed beside the dark red couch. The black door that leads to the hall was on the left side of the bed.

The goblin king laid there on his couch in his quiet room with his crystal ball between his four fingers and thumb. He watched the young woman in the crystal ball without blinking an eyelid. He had been watching her this entire time without moving an inch.

"Soon enough precious." The goblin king said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Red Book

**Home at Last**

**Chapter 3: **

Red Book

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

It took an hour and a half to unload all the furniture from the mover's truck and two more hours to get the furniture in the house and in the rooms that they went into. The man that drove the mover truck was a young 21 year old man, who was tall and muscular. He had dark brown short hair that was trucked underneath a white baseball cap that had "Dave's movers" spelled on it with black lettering. He also wore a white shirt that said "Josh" Josh had helped Aubrey's father move the furniture in the house and even up the stairs.

"So how's your father Josh?" asked Aubrey's father.

"He's still in the hospital." Josh answered in a quiet voice.

"That's too bad." Aubrey's father said with a frown on his face.

Aubrey's father was friends with Josh's father, who was the owner of the company. Josh's father, Dave was in the hospital after having a heart attack. Dave was only two years older than Aubrey's father and this made Aubrey worry about her father because the two are close in age.

Aubrey helped the two men by carrying small boxes from the moving van to the main room. Aubrey's step-mother was sitting on a large brown pillow with Caitlyn sitting beside her playing with her Barbie's. Aubrey had finished putting the rest of the boxes in the main room beside her step-mother.

"How many boxes are left?" Jennifer asked while opening another box.

"This is the last one." Aubrey answered.

"Good" Jennifer said as she dug into the box in front of her.

"Don't just stand there, help me." Jennifer said while glaring at Aubrey.

Aubrey didn't answer her step-mother instead she sat down on the floor across from Jennifer a grabbed a nearby box. After 40 minutes of going through the boxes there were only two boxes left. Jennifer stood up and grabs one of the boxes.

"This one has your name on it." Jennifer said while putting it down and looking at the other.

"So does this one." Jennifer said.

"I'll bring them upstairs." Aubrey said while grabbing the first box and bringing it upstairs to her new room.

While walking upstairs with the huge box in her hand, Aubrey had overheard Jennifer and her father talking to each other.

"Are you all done?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, you want to order some pizza?" Richard asked

Aubrey stopped listening when she used her foot to open her door which was a little ajar. She set the box on top of her single bed which was on the left side of the window. Her room was still somewhat bear except for the bed, the vanity table and the light brown dresser that was across form her bed. The bed was bare, it had no blanket covers on it.

Aubrey then went downstairs to grab the other box that was sitting in the main room. While walking down the stairs Aubrey heard her father on the phone ordering pizza. She grabbed the last box that was in the main room. Jennifer and Caitlyn was nowhere in sight, they must have been in the living room or kitchen. Aubrey then went back upstairs into her room and set the last box by the first one that she brought upstairs.

Aubrey sat on the bed beside the two boxes; she opened the first huge box. Inside the box was a minimum of clothes ranging from bras to socks. All the clothes inside the box were folded neatly and organized. Aubrey first took out socks and brought them over to the dresser and put them in the top left dresser drawer. In the same drawer she placed her underwear's and bras. She then grabbed her t-shirts from inside the box and put them in the bottom left dresser drawer. Aubrey went back to the opened box and grabbed her pants and put them at the top right dresser drawer. All Aubrey had left in the box was three black sweaters which she put in the last drawer of the dresser.

Aubrey owned no pants or skirts or shorts because she hated the freedom it holds and she thought that they were made for women to look like a sluts. She completely refused to wear them even at her father's wedding she refused but ended up wearing one.

Aubrey was really organized and she hated messes, she inherited her cleanliness and organization skills from her father. Aubrey's father was worst then her, everything had to be in its place and had to be squeaky clean. He refused to admit that he had a problem so he never got help with his OCD.

"All done with that." Aubrey said as she sat back on her bed and opened the next box.

Inside the top of the box was a worn-out dark brown teddy bear that Aubrey's father had bought her when she was born. Her father had named him Hoggle because Aubrey's mother use to tell him fantasy stories about a dwarf named Hoggle and other creature she had made up in her mind. She took the bear out and hugged it against her chest. Aubrey set the teddy bear on top of her bed. Aubrey went back into the box and pulled out a handful of books that had belonged to her mother. All of the books genre was fantasy; the books were wizard of Oz, snow white and the seven dwarfs, Grimm's fairy tales, Sendak outside over there and Hans Andersen's fairy tales. She set the books on the shelf that was between the walls.

Aubrey went back and sat on the bed and dug to the bottom of the box and grabbed out a picture frame. The picture in the frame was a young woman with shoulder length straight dark brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a light pink knee length baby doll dress with short sleeves and she had white thong sandals on, the woman was around eight months pregnant. Beside the woman was a young man with dark brown eyes, light brown short hair and he wore a navy baseball cap on his head. He had a white short sleeved shirt on, navy jeans and he wore full footed black shoes. He was shaved clean and wore old round metal glasses. Both of them had big smiles on their faces, the man had his right arm wrapped around the woman and his hand rested on her pregnant belly. They stood in front of a medium sized Victorian house.

The young man and woman was Aubrey parents one month before her mother passed away. Aubrey walked to the vanity table and set the picture frame on top of it. She sat on the little bench in front of the vanity table. Aubrey looked into the mirror and then back at the picture. She and her mother looked similar. Aubrey looked back at the mirror and places her right hand on her face and started to caress it.

Aubrey hated this face that looked like her mother, she didn't want to give her father anymore pain then she already had. She thought her face was a constant remember of her father's deceased wife and she wanted to change the way she looked so bad.

Aubrey looked down and opened the top drawer of the vanity table. Inside the drawer was a tube of bright red lipstick, Aubrey pulled the lipstick out of the drawer and held it between her thumb and index finger. She used her left hand and took the lid off of the lipstick. Aubrey brought the lipstick tube close to her eyes to get a closer look at it. Aubrey turned her stare to the mirror and applied the bright red lipstick to her lips. Aubrey smiled at herself in the mirror while admiring the bright red on her lips.

"Aubrey."

Aubrey heard her name and she looked around her room but no one was there.

"Aubrey"

Aubrey looked downwards the voice was coming from the last drawer of the vanity table. Her hand hesitated as she pulled the last drawer open. Inside the drawer sat an old small red book with "The Labyrinth" printed on it with yellow lettering. The book also had black designs lining the book cover. Aubrey had grabbed the book and looked at the main cover. Aubrey noticed that there was a plain black book marker placed in it. She opened the book to where the book marker was and inside the book was a highlighted sentence.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me." Aubrey read out loud while following with her index finger.

"Aubrey!"

A voice yelled which caused Aubrey to jump. But this time the voice was coming from downstairs, but this time it was Aubrey's father calling her.

"Pizza!" He called again.

Aubrey stood up from the little bench and put the book on top the vanity table. She then walked out of her room and went downstairs to eat pizza with her family. What Aubrey didn't notice was a white barn owl sitting outside in the dark on a tree branch watching her through her window. The owl had been watching her for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Window

**Home at Last**

**Chapter 4: **

Through the Window

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

**Warning: This chapter contains an M-rated scene.**

* * *

Aubrey was suddenly awoken when she heard a loud bang. She opened her eyes quickly and looked towards where the sound came from. The window beside her bed was wide open but no one was there. It must have been the wind she thought as she quickly jumped up to close it. She started to shiver from the cold that came through the window; she was only wearing blue plaid Pajama pants with a plain grey t-shirt.

As she started to close the window she noticed a white barn owl sitting on the tree branch. It was staring right into her eyes with its big black eyes. Aubrey thought the owl was creepy because it watched her so intensely. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked at the owl. She then continued to close the window. Before she shut it the window completely the owl disappeared and then the window flew back open while knocking her on the ground.

As she lay on her back on the hard ground she heard a chuckle. She sat up and there stood a man with straight blonde hair that was a bit longer than his shoulders and mismatched eyes. He only wore a white poet shirt with a long silver chain with a sickle-shaped ornament attached to it. He also wore tight dark grey tights that showed every detail of his manhood and knee high black boots. Aubrey was stunned at how handsome the man that stood before her was that she completely forgot that he was trespassing. She soon came out of her trance when she heard the man chuckle again.

"Who are you?" She asked as she took in a sharp breath.

"That's not important." He said with a smirk as he walked towards her.

Aubrey was frozen with fear she didn't know what to do, it seemed like her body was glued to the floor and she couldn't move. All she could hear was the man's footsteps and the loud pounding of her heartbeat. "Move" she yelled at herself in her head while the man walked closer to her. Within a blink of an eye the man was right in front of her. He was now looking into her eyes and soon enough she felt herself hitting a soft surface. She could feel the warm sheets of her bed underneath her. On top of her was the handsome man and he held her down by straddling her hips. He moved his right hand over her face, slightly brushing it. He then gently moved her brown hair so that her neck was exposed. He then bent over her and started to kiss her exposed neck. He then bite into her neck making her let out a gasp. He licked up the little bit of blood that came out of the new wound. He continued to lick, suck and nibble at the right side of her neck. Aubrey was concentrated on what he was doing to her neck that she didn't notice his knees between her thighs. He was pushing them apart so that her legs were wide open. Her legs were now over top his kneeled ones and she could feel his hardness pressing against her womanhood. She felt her cheeks heat up and she knew they turned bright red.

He leaned forward, close enough that their lips were inches apart. Aubrey was memorized by this man's mismatched eyes, they were beautiful and she felt like she could get lost in them forever. All Aubrey could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat. She watched closely as he lightly kissed her lips and then her cheek. She felt her cheeks inflame again.

"Aubrey." He whispered in her right ear while he nibbled on it.

Aubrey was puzzled she heard this voice before but where?

"Do I know you?" She trembled as he kissed down her neck.

"Not yet." He answered as his hands stroked her clothed C sized breasts.

Soon enough Aubrey's t-shirt and pajama pants disappeared in thin air. She gasped as the cold air from the window hit her now hard nipples. The only thing covering her was her white polka-dotted panties with a black bow on them.

Aubrey let out another gasped as his mouth surrounded her right nipple and his tongue played with her nipple. She felt his left hand caress her while it ran down her stomach to her now heated womanhood. She felt him slip his hand into her panties. Aubrey moaned in pleasure as he started to rub her clitoris. He continued to rub her while still sucking on her right nipple. Once in a while he would slip his index and middle fingers inside her. The man stopped rubbing her and sucking on her nipple when her womanhood and panties were soaking wet. She once again felt the cold air on her now exposed right nipple. Aubrey looked at him with disappointment showing on her face, this expression of hers only made him smirk.

The man then gently pushed his lips to hers. He started licking her lips asking for entrance to her mouth and she allowed him that entrance. Aubrey's mouth was as sensitive as her womanhood, she moaned when their tongues started to rub together. They stayed like this for a few minutes with their tongues rubbing against each other's. Aubrey loved the feel of the man's hot and smooth tongue on hers. All of a sudden the man's lips tongues was off of hers to allow her to breath. She couldn't help but be in a daze by the amazing kiss. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice that the man was now naked and that there was nothing else covering her womanhood. She gasped once she felt the tip of the man's penis between her inner lips.

"No." She whimpered as she snapped out of her daze and tried to push his shoulders.

"Don't worry precious. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." He whispered into her ear while licking and nibbling it.

He didn't inch further into her it was like he was waiting for her to say "yes". After a short period of time she let her arms fall from his shoulders.

"Good girl." He whispered while he thrust his throbbing cock into her.

Aubrey gasped as the man's manhood went inside her and hit her G-spot. He was right it didn't hurt and it was quite pleasurable which shocked Aubrey because this was her first time with anybody. Aubrey moaned as the man pulled himself out and thrust back inside of her hitting her G-spot again.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt" He whispered in her ear.

He pulled out of her and pushed back in as quickly as he pulled out. He continued his rhythm as Aubrey moaned with pleasure. Throughout the whole room all you could here was Aubrey moans and the man's rough breathing. As the man thrust inside of her again she let out a loud scream.

"Shh, you'll wake the others." The man whispered as he sucked on Aubrey's neck.

"Others?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Yes, you father, step-mother and sister." He said while smirking at the girl.

Aubrey had forgotten about the other in the house and hoped that they didn't hear her. So to stop herself from screaming out she had bit down on her bottom lip until she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself." The man said as he rubbed her bottom lip with his right thumb.

The man then licked Aubrey's bottom lip and then captured her lips with hi own. Their tongues rubbed together as he continued his movements. Her moans from the pleasure were silenced by his mouth. Soon enough Aubrey was arched her back and curled her toes as she had her first orgasm. The man removed his mouth from hers as he grunted and he came inside her. The man smirked at the panting girl. He leaned towards the girl and lightly kissed her partly open mouth.

"You can wake up now." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

With that said Aubrey eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was alone in her bedroom, her window was closed and she was fully clothed. There was no trace that anyone had been in her room.

"It was all a dream." She said out loud while she caught her breath.

Aubrey calmed her rapid breath but then she noticed how that her undies were wet. The wetness made her blush violent red. She had a wet dream. "Was that possible" she thought as she climbed out of her bed that had black cotton sheets and comforter. She climbed out of bed and went into her dresser. Aubrey pulled out a new pair of undies and pajama pants. She then walked into the bathroom that was right outside of her bedroom. She was quite as can be while going into the bathroom. She took off all her clothes and started the shower to clean herself while wondering what that dream was about and where she had heard that voice before.

* * *

The goblin king sat in his king sized bed with dark red satin blankets on top of it. He looked into a crystal ball that was in his left hand while his other hand was under the sheets which was grasped on his now limped manhood. His hand was covered with semen. He smirked to himself as he watches the woman in the crystal ball go into the shower and start to wash her wet womanhood.

"You'll be mine soon enough precious." He said as he removed his right hand from underneath the sheets and got up from the bed to go and wash himself off.


	5. Chapter 5: Goblin King

**Home at Last**

**Chapter 5: **

Goblin King

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

**Warning: This chapter contains an M-rated scene.**

* * *

It had been a week sense Aubrey had that weird dream. But every night sense, she had been having similar dreams. All of them took place in her bedroom, with the same man but in different sex positions. She actually started to look forward to going to sleep at night, every dream got hotter and streamer than the dream before. She couldn't wait for tonight's dream and she wondered what the mystery man would do to her tonight in her dream.

Aubrey sat at her mother's vanity desk that was beside her window. She was applying the red lipstick that she found when they first moved into the new house. As she finished applying it to her lips, she pressed her lips together as she looked into the mirror that was attached to the vanity table. Aubrey put the lipstick lid back on the tube and placed it on top of the vanity table.

"What should I do?" She thought as she looked around her room. Her walls were bare; it had no pictures on it the only thing on the wall was the book shelf that was between the two walls, the shelf had all her mother's old fairy tale books stacked on it. Her bed was made with a black sheets and comforter which she bought with her own money. She turned her eyes to the old dark brown picture frame that sat on the vanity desk. The frame had a picture of her mother and father when her mother was pregnant with her. She noticed her mother wearing the same colour of lipstick as hers. Aubrey frowned at this and grabbed a tissue that was in her purple tissue box that sat on her vanity table. She wiped the lipstick off of her lips.

Aubrey knew that she looked similar to her mother and she tried very hard to make sure she didn't resemble her mother too much. She always thought she didn't have the right to look as beautiful as her mother sense she was the one who caused her mother to die. Aubrey stood up and grabbed on her black shirts from her dresser. She put the black shirt over the mirror that was attached to the vanity table. She didn't want to see her mother's dead face for the rest of the day.

As she sat back down she flipped the picture frame so that it lay facing down on the table. Aubrey started to think about the red book that she found in the last drawer of the vanity table. She had completely tried to forget about it because when she found it she heard that voice. Even though she was curious about the book, she was also scared of it. As she sat there and thought about the book the more curious she got. Soon enough her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the drawer and in the same place sat the red book with the word LABYRINTH printed on it. She opened the book to where the book marker but the sentence that was once highlighted was no longer highlight, not only that the sentence was no longer there. Aubrey was puzzled by this.

"Did someone change the place of the bookmark?" She thought as she quickly flipped through the book but there were no highlighted areas.

Even more curious about the strange book, Aubrey flipped to the beginning of the book and started to read.

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a young beautiful woman.

She lived with her father, step-sister and cruel step-mother. The young woman was treated like a slave, she had to cook, clean and care for her step-sister. Soon enough she would be tossed away just like a slave and she knew that day was nearing soon enough.

Her step-sister got everything that she wanted, all the brand new toys and clothing that she could ever want, while the young woman had to work for everything she wanted. The young woman was left with nothing not even her father's love that she so much craved. But what the woman didn't know was that the king of the goblins yearned for her and would do anything for the young woman even bring death to the ones she hated.

One day while the young woman's father and step-mother was out, she was left home to care for the step-mother's ignorant child. That night the young woman was quite tired and worn-out from all the hard day's work. She couldn't stand the abuse any longer, so she upon the goblin king to take the child away.

The goblin king did just that and the child was gone but in return he wanted something special from her.

Her virginity

* * *

Aubrey gasped at what she read and blushed as she flipped to the page. This was getting interesting and she felt that the young woman's life was similar to hers. Well except for the part about the goblin kin. Aubrey continued to read the book while her cheeks got redder and redder as she went though.

* * *

The young woman was no longer in her home but in an unfamiliar place, in front of her stood the goblin king. The goblin king wanted so much to take the young woman's virginity and that's what he was about to do. Soon enough there was a bed underneath her and the Goblin King was on top of her. Their clothes were no longer covering their bodies.

The Goblin King was very gentle with the woman while he stretched her entrance with his two fingers, He didn't want to hurt the beautiful woman but he wanted to get inside of her quickly. He wanted to feel her warmth around him and the woman was not afraid to give herself to the Goblin King.

* * *

Aubrey stopped reading so she could catch her breath which was now coarse from reading. She squeezed her thighs together because she was getting aroused. She only felt this way when she had those erotic dreams.

She gave up trying to catch her breath because her excitement got the better of her and she continued to read the book.

* * *

The woman had opened her legs wide enough so that the Goblin King could slip his manhood between her inner lips. He thrust his full manhood inside of her while making the young woman moan out in pure pleasure. The Goblin King continued to thrust in and out of the young woman. He loved the way she felt and she could tell he was enjoying himself.

The woman could no longer concentrate on anything but the pleasure between her thighs. Soon enough she was also moving her hips in time with his thrusts. The woman was screaming and moaning out in pleasure as the Goblin King hit her G-spot with every thrust until she hit her orgasm. The Goblin King had also reached his climax and as he came into the woman, he whispered her name.

"Aubrey"

* * *

Aubrey blinked in shock. She reread the sentence but as she did her name was no longer there.

"Was I just day dreaming?" She asked herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"Aubrey." Her father called from outside the door.

Aubrey jumped in surprise and quickly closed the book.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Dinner" Her father said from outside the door.

"Oh..Okay, I'll be down soon." She yelled as she threw the book back into the bottom drawer.

Aubrey got up from the chair and made her way to the door. She then opened her door and walked downstairs to have dinner with her family.

* * *

The Goblin King smirked as he watched the young woman though his crystal ball. He loved it when she started to get aroused by reading the book. The goblin King continued to smirk because he knew soon enough that he was going to have his way with the young woman. Thinking this made the Goblin King very happy and he could hardly wait until the girl would make her wish.


	6. Chapter 6: That's not fair

Home at Last

Chapter 6: That's not fair

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

It had been almost a month sense Aubrey had that erotic dream with the unknown man. She had remembered that she heard his voice before but couldn't quite put her finger on where she heard it. She also remembered how real it felt. Remembering the dream had made her blush and somewhat uncomfortable. After the first week she had given up trying to remember where she heard his voice. In that time she had read the labyrinth book over and over. It was now one of her favorite books even though it was erotic.

Aubrey was in her room sitting at her mother's vanity desk while rereading the labyrinth book. She heard a knock on the door and then came a voice.

"Aubrey it's me." Her father said through the door.

Aubrey closed the book and set it down on the vanity desk. She then walked to the door and opens the door. Behind the door stood her father stood in a suit.

"What is it?" She asked while looking at her father.

Earlier her and her step mother had got into an argument because Aubrey didn't take the garbage out. Aubrey had retreated to her room while yelling "I hate you". Aubrey had refused to eat supper and hadn't left her room sense.

"Can I come in?" her father asked without waiting for an answer and sitting down on her bed.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked as she sat next to her father.

"I need to talk to you about what happen earlier." He told her.

"What about it?" She said with anger in her voice.

"You can't treat Jennifer like that." Her father said returning her glare.

Aubrey had turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. She now had her lip sticking out. Aubrey heard her father sigh as he continued to speak.

"Jennifer and i are going out to dinner with some old friends, we need you to babysit Caitlyn." He said as he got off her bed.

"What! Why me?" She yelled.

"Now Aubrey, I ask so little from you, you could at least do this for me." He said as he turned around to look at his daughter

"But I'm always stuck at home with that woman's brat!" She yelled at him.

"Enough of that, if you continue to act this way then I'll have no choice but to send you boarding school." He argued back with as much anger as her.

"That's not fair." She said as clutched her hands and glared at her father.

"Life's not fair." He said as he walked to the door.

"We will be back after midnight all you have to do is to make sure Caitlyn gets to bed." He said as he shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7: I Hate You

Home at Last

Chapter 7: I Hate You

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

Aubrey sat on her bed staring at the door with her fist and teeth clenched. She was breathing rapidly, she was so angry with her father. She hated her step-mother and Caitlyn; it was their fault that her father was so cruel. Aubrey heard the door shut from downstairs. She walked to the window and looked out. She seen her father in a black suit and her step-mother in a new black gown she had purchased the day before. Her father led the woman to the passenger side of the red car and opened the door, the step-mother jumped in. Aubrey continued to glare out the window as her father hopped into the driver side and started the engine. A few second later he father pulled out of the drive way. Aubrey continued to look out the window until the vehicle was out of sight.

Aubrey stomped to her vanity desk and sat down. She looked in the mirror at her reflection that was so similar to her mother's. She glared at the image on the mirror, she hated how she looked. Aubrey could feel the tears go down her face as she continued to look at the mirror.

"I hate you." She whispered at the mirror.

"I hate you!" She screamed as she clenched her teeth and drove her right fist into the mirror.

The sound of the mirror breaking was loud and there were shatters of glass everywhere. Aubrey removed her now bloody fist form the broken mirror. She bit her lip as she felt the pain in her fist. Aubrey inspected her hand, it was gruesome, she was not only bleeding but she had shards of glass stuck in her hand. She looked into the broken mirror her reflection was still there but it was red as the mirror had her blood everywhere.

Aubrey concentration on the mirror was interrupted as she heard the door open and a squeaky voice.

"Abby, I heard a loud noise." Caitlyn said quietly as she noticed the blood.

"Abby?" Caitlyn asked as she continued to stare at her step-sister.

Aubrey clenched the tube of lipstick that was sitting on the desk. She then turned around in the chair and glared at her step-sister. Aubrey's glare freighted the child and made her step back.

"Abby." The girl stammered as she held onto the door.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my room?" Aubrey yelled as she chucked the lipstick tube.

Aubrey grabbed her right wrist as winced in pain while the lipstick tube hit the little girl in the head. Caitlyn grabbed her head that now had a little bump on it. Tears flowed from her eyes as she made crying noises, she then ran out of the room leaving the door wide open.

"I hate you!" Aubrey said as she ran to the door and slammed it.


	8. Chapter 8: First Aid

Home at Last

Chapter 8: First Aid

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters and places from the Labyrinth, which is trademarked by Jim Henson

* * *

"Ouch." Aubrey said as she looked down at her hand.

Aubrey's hand was even bloodier and now the blood was going down her arm. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and opened the door leading out of her room. She looked down the hall but her step-sister was nowhere in sight. All she could hear was soft whimpers coming from the child's room. Aubrey ignored the whimpers of the child. She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She opened a drawer that was below the sink, the drawer contained a small first aid kit; she grabbed it and put the first aid kit on the bathtub. Aubrey sat down on the floor right by the bathtub; she then reached over the bathtub carefully as to not hurt her damaged hand anymore and turned the water on.

Aubrey put her bloody hand under the water. It hurt when the warm water hit her hand but it washed away the blood. She turned the tap back off and looked at her hand. She could see huge pieces of glass sticking out of it and she also noticed her arm had a few scratches also. Aubrey's hand didn't stay clear of blood, soon enough it was bloody once again. She quickly opened the first aid kit and pulled out some tweezers.

"This is going to hurt." She cried as she pulled out a huge piece of glass and set it on the bathtub.

Aubrey continued to pull the rest of the glass out of her skin while wincing in pain. She finished pulling the last piece out and she was relieved but not for too long because she knew she still needed to disinfect it.

Aubrey looked though the first aid kit again and found a brown bottle of Peroxide. She unscrewed the peroxide lid and put her bloody hand over the bathtub. Aubrey poured the peroxide on her hand and as she did this she bite the bottom of her lip. The peroxide stung her hand and made her bite her lip until she tasted blood. Aubrey stopped pouring the peroxide on her hand and grabbed a bandage. Aubrey let out a sob as she wrapped the bandage around her damage hand.

Once Aubrey finished with her hand, she packed up the items she took out of the first aid kit and put it away. Aubrey walked out of the bathroom, in the hallway all Aubrey could hear was the cries of her step-sister. The crying child made Aubrey angry.

"Shut up!" Aubrey yelled as she stomped her way to the child's room.


End file.
